Exemplary devices for correcting any obliquity of a sheet that is being conveyed include a device (see PTL 1) that performs correction by using shutters 223 provided adjacent to pairs of rollers 218 and 219, respectively, as shown in a perspective view in FIG. 22. The shutters 223 have contact surfaces 223a with which the leading end of the sheet comes into contact, the contact surfaces 223a being provided in a direction orthogonal to a sheet conveyance direction.
In the device shown in FIG. 22, when the leading end of a sheet that is conveyed from the upstream side comes into contact with the contact surfaces 223a of the shutters 223 that are in a standby position, the leading end of the sheet is blocked with the spring forces of springs provided on the shutters 223, and the sheet bends. When a bend is formed in the sheet, the leading end of the sheet is aligned with the contact surfaces 223a. The shutters 223 are pushed to swing by the sheet that is being conveyed, and the leading end of the sheet that is aligned by the shutters 223 is taken into the nips between the respective pairs of rollers 218 and 219 that are rotating. Thus, any obliquity of the sheet is corrected, and the sheet is conveyed toward the downstream side in the conveyance direction. When the trailing end of the sheet that is being conveyed by the pairs of rollers 218 and 219 has passed the contact surfaces 223a of the shutters 223, the shutters 223 return to the initial standby position with the urging forces of the springs.